1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to image processing, and more particularly, to intelligent security surveillance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, surveillance cameras are installed inside and outside of buildings, in the streets, etc. for various purposes such as crime prevention, security, or the like. A surveillance camera may be connected to a server via a network in a wired or wireless manner, and the server may simultaneously control a plurality of the surveillance cameras connected to one another.
In a surveillance system including a surveillance camera and a server, it may be determined whether a specific incident, that is, an event has occurred in a surveillance area by using a captured image. When a moving object is detected from the captured image, if the detected object satisfies a specific condition, it is determined that an event has occurred. The surveillance system accurately determines whether an event has occurred in order to increase a surveillance performance. Thus, research has been widely conducted on a surveillance apparatus for effectively processing a captured image.